Real love
by Raulhtv
Summary: When Two girls are looking for a new Job but one Is Rigby's old friend/crush comes back and meets Rigby again. Mordecai and Rigby start to fall for them. Will Eileen and Margaret get jealous? Will things go bad? Will Margaret find sonething deep about mordecai's girlfriend? May contain bad language MxOC RxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I'm back! With a new story idea that one of my awesome reader gave me. It's gonna involve ocs and Mordecai and Rigby. There's gonna be jealously and heartbroken.**

Mordecai and Rigby were still working "hey dude..you ready to go to the coffee shop?" Rigby nodded.

They dropped their rakes,got into the cart and left.

Soon after they arrived to the shop and got in and sat down.  
Margaret came over "oh..hey guys..Mordecai."  
"Hey Margaret." Margaret looked down to the floor "umm I was think do you wanna..."

Suddenly two girls a bluejay and a raccoon and walked in and went to Eileen. "Umm hi we saw that their were a helped wanted sign for two waitress?"  
Eileen smiled and pointed her boss's office.

Rigby looked at the girl raccoon going Ito the office "wow she's pretty cute." He said as Eileen overheard and started to frown.

Soon after the girls came out and headed out the door. Rigby got up and chased them "hey..I'm sorry..are you Rebecca Louise?" Rebecca gave him a look "oh my gosh Rigby?"

Her friend looked Her "oh my gosh hi Rigby This is my friend Vanessa." Rigby smiled and shook her hand. "So your working here now?" He asked.

"Yeah, me and Vanessa start tommarow...do you come here everyday?" Rigby nodded. Mordecai came over "hey Rigby who are they?" Vanessa's eyes began to widen and so did mordecai's.

Mordecai and Vanessa moved up "hi..I'm Vanessa."  
"I'm Mordecai.." They shook hands and backed away.  
"So Rigby how do you know them?" Mordecai asked.

"Well me and Rebecca used to be friends in high school..until well I dropped out.." Mordecai laughed.  
Rigby punched his arm "stop laughing!"

Rebecca began to laugh "hey me and Vanessa have to go..here's my number if you wanna text Rigby?" She handed him a paper.

Vanessa looked at Mordecai "here's my number if you talk too?" Mordecai began to blush "uhmm thanks haha." They left.

Vanessa and Rebecca got in Vanessa's car "oh my god that Mordecai guy is cute..I hope he texts me." Rebecca looks at her "haha someone's desperate!" Vanessa punches her arm.

Rebecca rubs her arm "why don't you ask him to hang out?"  
"I guess that's not too bad?" She said as she continued to drive "what about you?" Rebecca looked at her "what about me?"

"I mean you and Rigby..I saw you making goggly eyes at him why don't you ask him out?" Vanessa said. "I mean I don't I have t seen Rigby since high school..and I think he likes someone else.." They kept driving.

At the coffee shop Mordecai and Rigby are still having lunch.  
"Haha Rigby I saw you looking at Rebecca..dude you should ask her out!" Rigby started slapping his arm "I don't know..she too pretty for me.." Mordecai scowled his shoulders "I mean you never know until you try?"

Soon Mordecai got a text from Vanessa.

**-hey Mordecai it's Vanessa**

**-oh hey what's up?**

**-umm I was thinking if you want to hang out?**

**-sure how about we catch a movie tonight at 6?**

**-yeah that's perfect!**

**-k I'll see you later then!**

Mordecai laid his phone down "dude this may sound weird but I think I have a date with Vanessa?" Rigby didn't believe until Mordecai showed him the text. "Whoa nice dude!" They got up and were about to leave.

Soon Margaret came over again "hey Mordecai before you leave I have to ask you something?" Mordecai stopped "yeah sure..I'll meet you in the cart dude." He tossed him the keys and left.

Margaret took him to a corner of the shop and sat down.  
"Umm okay I was wondering if you wanna go to the movies..just us?" Mordecai was shocked and just scratched his head "umm I'm sorry but I have a date with Vanessa..sorry." He said and left.

Margaret looked at Mordecai leave "that skank is gonna pay!" Margaret look at Mordecai driving away "and Mordecai will be mine.." She gave a evil planish look.

**Hey guys so yeah I hope you liked the chapter of my new story! So imma gonna try to update this 2 chapters a week.  
Don't forget to favorite this story and review!  
Cuz it's gonna be a great one!**

**-may the odds be ever in your** **favor goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2 awkward dates

**Hey I decided to be nice and post another chapter..well I'm stuck in a long car ride. So Anyways thanks for the great reviews and liking the story. So enjoy this story**.

Mordecai was getting ready to hang out with Vanessa. Soon he gets a text from Vanessa.

-**hey Mordecai I got bad news.**

**-what happen?**

**-it turns out that Rebecca only got the job.**

**-aww that sucks..wait hey I think I can tell my boss for you to work here at the park?**

**-omg really Mordecai?**

**-yeah let me ask.**

Mordecai went to benson's office "hey benson?"  
Mordecai walked in the office "hey benson..I was wondering if you're hiring right now?"

Benson looked at him "who do you have in mind?" Mordecai sat down "well I have a friend her name is Vanessa and would like to apply." Benson looked at him "yeah sure."

"Oh come on benson-.. Wait what?" Mordecai look confused.  
"Okay tell her she can start Monday." Benson said as he kicked Mordecai out of the office. Mordecai ran to his room and picked up his phone.

-**hey I asked my boss he said you can start Monday.**

**-oh my god thank you so much Mordecai..oh I can kiss you.**

**-haha yeah well I'll see you later tonight.**

They stopped texting and Rigby went into the room.  
"Hey dude getting ready to hang out with Vanessa?"  
Mordecai smiled "yeah what are you doing tonight?"

Rigby picked up his clothes "I invited Rebecca over to hang out and watch a movie." Mordecai smiled "but what about Eileen?"

Rigby gave a confused look "what about her? I really don't like her?"  
"Rigby..it's gonna break her heart." Mordecai asked.  
Rigby didn't listen and left.

Soon it was later like 6 and Mordecai was driving to Vanessa's apartment. He arrived later and knocked on her door. Vanessa opened to see her dress pretty and Mordecai fazed away. Vanessa was wearing a short red dress "umm I am I overdressed?"

Mordecai stayed quiet. Until Vanessa waved her hand "Mordecai!" Mordecai fazed out "oh I'm sorry you look very pretty..I'm..is it hot in here?"  
Vanessa began to laugh "haha alright lets get going."

Back at the house Rigby was still waiting for Rebecca. Until suddenly a doorbell rang and be opens be door; it was Eileen "hey Rigby you wanna hang out tonight?"  
"Umm sorry Eileen I'm hangout with my friend Rebecca tonight..maybe another time?" Eileen felt furious and left running.

Soon after Rebecca knocked the door "umm sorry I'm late I had to do some paperwork.." Rigby smiled and sat her down.  
"So what's are we watching?" Soon Rigby pulled out a tape and put on the VCR "it's very special.." He said.

Soon the tape began to played and it shows Rebecca and Rigby as kids "hi I'm riwgby wanna be my fwend?" He said.  
Young Rebecca held his hand "fwends till the end!" Soon the tape ended..Rigby looked at Rebecca crying "I..I forgot all about that..Rigby I'm so sorry.." She hugged him.

Eileen peeped out the window "she better not kiss my man!"  
Rebecca sat down "I can't believe I broke that promise..it's not your fault.." Rigby lifted her chin up "I always cared for you and missed you.."

Rebecca looked at his eyes and kissed him. Rigby's eyes began to wide. Eileen is outside shocked and pissed off "oh hell no!" Rebecca backs away "oh my god I'm so sorry Rigby it's just that..I have to go.." She stood up and left.  
"Rebecca..wait!"  
She left and drove away.

Mordecai and Vanessa finally ended their day and Headed back to Vanessa's apartment.

"I had a great time Mordecai maybe next time we can grab a drink?" She said as Mordecai smiled "yeah I'll like that.." Vanessa kissed his cheek "well goodnight..Mordecai thanks for everything." She blushed and went into her apartment.

Mordecai smiled and turned red "I like her but I can't tell her.." Vanessa went back outside and overheard Mordecai "what should I do ask her to be my girlfriend or kiss her ughh!"he drives away leaving Vanessa happy and blushing.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have nothing mainly to say but pm me for more ideas for this story.  
Don't forget to review and favorite please! I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	3. Birthday surprise

**Hey guys so I decided to update a story today and planning to update the last chapter of hurting your love tommarow. I'll update real love more and next week just 2 chapters cause I'm** **busy. So enjoy now!**

Rigby kept trying to call Rebecca. Mordecai with a smile on his face "oh my god dude thanks for hooking me up with Vanessa..I really like her..do you think I should ask her to be my girlfriend?"

Rigby didn't listen and continue to be sad. "What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I showed some old videos with me and Rebecca and she got sad and she..kissed me." Mordecai smiled "wow nice dude!" He raised for a high five.

"No dude she kissed me and left..I think it wasn't meant to happen.." He laid his head on the counter. Soon his phone began to vibrate. It was Rebecca.

**-hey Rigby sorry bout yesterday..wanna meet up at my apartment?**

**-yeah I'll be there in 15 minutes.**

He got up for the stool and went down to the floor "was that Rebecca?" Mordecai asked.  
"Yeah I have to finish what I started..I'll see you later dude." He waved and left.

Soon Vanessa walked into the coffee shop "oh hey Mordecai!" She sat next to him.  
Margaret came behind the counter and spied on Mordecai.

Soon Eileen was behind her "um what are you doing Margaret?" Margaret stood up and started cleaning the register. "Um ya know chillin..cleaning haha."

Eileen gave her a look "you were spying in Mordecai...you're jealous. Haha!" Margaret frowned "no I'm just..I'm happy for Mordecai.." She looked down to the floor.

Rigby arrived to Rebecca's apartment and knocked on her door. She opened the door. "Hey I came as soo-.." She began to kiss him as they shared a slow passionate kiss that lasted a few seconds but felt years.

They realized that the kiss was a spark and they were meant to be from best friends to sole mates. Rebecca backed away and looked down "I realized that I really want to be with you Rigby..."

Rigby closed the door and kissed her back.

Vanessa and Mordecai were still talking and drank their coffee. "Soo Mordecai umm I was wondering if you wanna go drink tonight..I mean like it's kinda my birthday."

Mordecai slapped his face "oh my gosh sorry Vanessa happy birthday." He gave her a hug and She smiled.  
"Yeah sure I'm down to have some drinks with the birthday girl haha!" They began to laugh as Margaret was looking at them with a furious look.

She was holding a wooden spoon and broke it. "That bitch is getting on nerves..who is this chick?" She thought to herself.  
Mordecai laid his hands on Vanessa's "I need to tell you something..." Vanessa knew what he was gonna say.

Mordecai took a deep breath "okay..Vanessa I know we only know each other for two weeks and it feels like years..but I really like hanging out with you..and I was thinking do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Margaret's jaw began to drop.

Vanessa covered her mouth until she leaned to him and kissed him. Margaret was shocked..She lost the guy..she cared and liked. She felt heartbroken and angry "I need to find out who this bitch is!" She thought.

Soon it was 8 o'clock and Mordecai and Vanessa were at the drunk tiger. They sat there until Mordecai got drunk, celebrate with his girlfriend. Mordecai stood up "happy 24 bir-.. I love you!" Vanessa smiled and night I was time to leave.

Mordecai was drunk "where are we going nessa?"  
"I'm taking you home mordo.." Mordecai passed out and kissed her cheek. "Can I stay with you?"

Vanessa started to drive "I guess but have to still give me my present.." She looked at his pants. Mordecai started to pet her head.

Vanessa wanted to loose her virginity..to someone she loves. Mordecai was drunk enough to forget what he did.  
Soon later they arrived at Vanessa's apartment and passed by Margaret.

"Umm what happen?"'she asked.  
"Well Mordecai had alittle too much drinks."  
Mordecai struggled to get up "Wahhh? I'm fine..just alittle tipsy mommy.." He fell on the floor.

Vanessa picked him and walked to her apartment "well I'll see you later Margaret..." Margaret waved and frowned "she better not fuck him!"

Vanessa tossed Mordecai to her bed and started to take off his vomit clothes and threw them into the washer. Mordecai was completely naked.

"Umm are we gonna have sex?" Mordecai looked confused as Vanessa took off her bra.  
"I'm guessing that's a yes..." Vanessa slowly got on top of Mordecai and jumping.

Margaret heard through the wall and grabbed a cup and stuck her ear through it. "What the hell is going on in there?"  
The walls began to shake.

Margaret laid her ear back to the cup "oh yes give me your mordecock! Yes!" Margaret backed away.  
Soon after 20 minutes it was over.

Vanessa was finally happy and had a great present.  
She looked over to Mordecai "oh my god that was great..you're great at this...you can tell you're not a virgin haha!"

Mordecai stayed quiet and laughed. They fell alseep together and passed out. Margaret became furious and swore she'll find something about Vanessa.

**Hey guys I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if you thought it was too sexual but that's how I am haha. So what's gonna happen next? Will Margaret find something dirty about Vanessa? Will a special thing happen soon? I'll update soon?**

**-may the odds be ever In your favor goodbye**!


	4. Chapter 4 lies await

**Hey guys so I got alot of requests to write another chapter so I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm still waiting for my new story to be posted but nothing -_- but try to find my new story "we made it!"**

Mordecai woke up the next morning. "Whoa what the hell?"  
He looked to the side to see Vanessa. He was shocked and got out of the bed and start grabbing his clothes.

He opened the door and left.

Mordecai got in his car "what the hell did I do?" He started to drive to the coffee shop.

Suddenly Vanessa started to wake up "Mordecai?" She felt around and notice he was gone until she pulled out her phone and text him.

Mordecai arrived to the coffee shop and started to text Rigby..but no reply.

Mordecai sat down to the chair and Eileen went to him first.

"Hey Eileen where's Margaret?" He asked as he faced down.  
"Umm well I think it's her day off?"

Mordecai was happy to hear that since Margaret was acting pretty strange.

Eileen noticed Mordecai was worried "Mordecai what's wrong? You seem worried and confused?"

Mordecai bit his lip "well I..um..well I kinda had sex with Vanessa when I was drunk.."

Eileen eyes began to widen "wait did she forced you or like what I you want to?"

"I really don't know I was drunk.." He said as he laid his head down to rest.

Eileen sat down "you know Margaret misses and cares for you but I think you should go talk to her..."

Mordecai had no choice as he just wanted to talk to a friend that can understand him best.

Mordecai got up and headed over to Margaret's apartment.

He began to knock on her door and soon she opened it "oh..hey Mordecai.." She sounded pretty mad.

"Look I know I've been ignoring you by hanging out with Vanessa but look i need someone to talk to.." He said as he looked into her eyes.

Margaret rolled her eyes "fine come in diaper boy!" He smiled as Margaret sat him down.

"So what's on your mind?" She said as she was looking through her computer.

"Well yesterday was Vanessa's birthday and we kinda had sex..but I didn't want to.." He said as Margaret eyes began to widen.

"Wait did she like force you or tie you up! Oh hell no ill beat that bitch up!" She said lifting up her sleeves.

Mordecai scratched his beak "no I was too drunk to realize what was going on.."

Margaret took a deep breath "well are you still going to go out with her?"

Mordecai was about to reply until he felt his phone vibrating.

It was Vanessa.

-_hey where did you go?_

_-hey sorry I went to the coffee shop and now I'm with Margaret._

_-oh -_- well I was think about you and last night but..my parents want to meet you..is that fine?_

_-yeah sure ill be at your apartment later._

He stopped texting and looked back to Margaret.  
"Sorry it was Vanessa..she says she wants me to meet her parents?"

"Well are you?" She said as Mordecai was nervous to answer.

"I..I guess I have to but I think it'll be fine..I'll see you later Maggie" He said as he started to get up.

Mordecai got up and left.

Margaret closed her laptop and laid her head down "why..can't you realize that I love you and want you to be mine.."

Soon she reopened her laptop and looked up Vanessa.  
She found a article about her parents.

-_Rich Parker,21 was accused for the death of Sam potter,18 after he was found dead in the room his youngest daughter Vanessa,17. It is informed that this man is very violent and can kill._

Margaret stopped reading "holy shit!" She grabbed her phone and started to call Mordecai and he was on voicemail.

"Shit her dad is gonna kill him!" Margaret said as suddenly she was hit with a baseball bat.

**_Oh my god who hit her! What's going on? I won't be able to update this story for while so sorry I have other stories. I'll update hopefully love hurts tomorrow! Don't forget to review and favorite!_**

**_-may the odds ever in your favor goodbye!_**


	5. Chapter 5 locked up?

**Hey guys sorry I haven't update lately...I've been busy with homework and idk been lazy.. So I hope you enjoy this chapter it's gonna be short soo.. Enjoy!**

Margaret woke up; looking around in a dark room and she sti couldn't see..everything was blurry.

"What the fuck..where am I?" She said as she felt the back of her head.

"Owww what hit me? And who?" Margaret felt around the room for a light switch.

She found the switch and turned it on only to see photos everywhere.

"Oh my god!" She saw photos with a cross across them.

"What the hell is this?" She looked as she felt blood on her hands.

"Ahhhhh!" She fell back as she saw a dead body.  
She covered her mouth and tried to bang the door.

Suddenly someone walked into the walked into the room and went to Margaret.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Margaret screamed until the person kicked her in the stomach.

It was Vanessa.

"Vanessa why? I thought your dad.." She said.

"Haha you stupid bitch! I framed my dad and he's in jail now but guess what? You know too much and if Mordecai finds or he dumps me...you're dead!" She said pointing a knife at her.

"You're a fucking psycho path!" Margaret said as Vanessa came and kicked her again,making her pass out.

"Good nite bitch!" She laughing and saw her phone vibrate.

It was Mordecai.

-_hey umm we need to talk.._

_-yeah sure no problem._

Margaret heard the text "why are you doing this?"

"Haha I'm a killer Margaret! I kill all the cute men girls can't get! Ever since in-.."

"Oh my god is this gonna be a Long story?" Margaret snickered.

"Anyways it was in high school when Luke conor rejected me and ended up dating destiny Ramirez that skank of the school! So you wanna know what I did to destiny?"

Margaret eyes began to rise "y-you didn't?"

"Oh yeah I did..lets just say pushing her in a wood-chipper gets messy.." Vanessa began to laugh and left.

Margaret kept struggling trying to find the way out. Soon 20 minutes later Mordecai arrived to Vanessa's apartment.

Vanessa opened the door and she ran to hug and kiss Mordecai "hey cutie what's up?"

"Umm can I come in?" Mordecai asked as Vanessa opened the door; letting him through.

They sat down as Vanessa started to get on his lap and Mordecai wash in the mood to have sex.

"What's wrong babe?" She asked innocently.

"I..I just don't think us..is gonna workout..I think I still have feeling for Margaret.." He said.

Margaret heard Mordecai from the bottom as she realized that the house had underground safe. Margaret pressed her ears to the walls.

"You what?! But Mordecai I love and..we had sex?" Vanessa was confused and sad.

"I-I'm sorry..Vanessa..your a nice girl and all but I just can't leave the one I wanna be with for the rest of my life.." He said.

Margaret overheard what Mordecai said as she began to blush.

Vanessa turned super red and calmed down "okay..I understand but before you go..can you do me a favor and lift up the chair so I can add the book.." She said as she reached over to grab a flower vase.

"Okay but how long do I-.." Vanessa slammed the vase to mordecai's head and he passed out.

"That's what you get for breaking my heart asshole and now..you're gonna pay!" She said as she dragged him downstairs to the safe.

She opened the date and threw Mordecai in with Margaret.

"Now you have your lover boy you slut!" She said as she slammed the door.

Margaret ran to Mordecai; feeling the bump on his head.  
"There has to be a away out.."

**Hey guys I hope you liked the short chapter. I know it kinda sucked but it was getting late and I'm busy so I'll try to update umm love hurts Thursday and that's it for the week because Friday CARRIE comes out and I'm going yay! Anyways don't forget to favorite and review! Ill update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6 run and go

**Hey guys I decided to write another chapter because I got alot of reviews to write another chapter so I decided yes.  
But halloween is coming and I'm gonna be Marshall lee but can't find a red plaid shirt! This is gonna be a short chapter..**

**Mordecai:why don't you be me for halloween?**

**Marshall lee: haha he's gonna be me haha Mordecai!**

**Raul: uhmm yeah anyways lets get ready!**

Margaret was still locked up with Mordecai who was still unconscious. Margaret looked around to find a light switch.

"Fuck! Where's the stupid light!" Margaret fell as she said.

Mordecai started to wake up "ughh what's going on.."  
Margaret ran to Mordecai "Mordecai..are you okay?"  
"Ughh where are we?" Mordecai tried to stand up.

"Mordecai..your crazy ex locked me down here and she planning to kill you!" She said as Mordecai began to rub his eyes.

"Do you have you phone?" Mordecai asked.

Margaret felt around her pockets "no! She took my phone and yours too."

Suddenly they heard Vanessa coming down stairs.

"Ohh Mordecai..time to die.." Vanessa said.

Mordecai and Margaret stayed quiet as Mordecai stayed down to play unconscious again. Margaret smiled and thought Mordecai had a plan.

Vanessa kicked Margaret "good morning cunt! Guess who's dying today!"

Vanessa grabbed Mordecai and dragged him up the stairs.

Vanessa dropped his body on the floor and grabbed a knife.  
Margaret waited to break down the door.

Vanessa lifted up the knife "goodbye Mordecai!"  
Mordecai opened his eyes and punched Vanessa "you crazy bitch! You have problems!"

Margaret broke the door the and slammed Vanessa against the counter.

Mordecai grabbed Margaret's wrist and drove away.  
"She's gonna come after us..but we're gonna hide!" Mordecai said.

Margaret smiled "I can't believe I did that it was awesome!"

"Margaret we have to hide for a while but we have to take a stop at our apartments and I have to tell Rigby!" Mordecai said.

Margaret felt nervous as she was safe with Mordecai "Mordecai are you sure well be safe.."

Mordecai looked at Margaret "it's okay cause your with me.." He kissed her passionately as Margaret loved it and missed him.

"One stop to take!" Mordecai said.

**Hey guys so I hope you like the chapter sorry if it was short I was in school and busy ya know! Anyways review and favorite plzz! I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


	7. Chapter 7 runaway

**Hey guys I decided to write another short chapter for story! So enjoy and don't forget to review!**

Mordecai and Margaret slowly pulled up to Margaret's apartment.

"Well here we are..you need to pack light so we can leave for a while." Mordecai explained.

"What about our friends?" Margaret said as they began to go into the room.

Mordecai didn't say anything as he went to Margaret closed her with a kiss.

Margaret thought it was just a nice way to shut her up.

Mordecai heard some noises coming upstairs.

It was Vanessa and two cardinals.

Mordecai went to Margaret and covered her mouth to silence her.

"Margaret..Vanessa is outside with some guys stay here so I can grab the bat." Mordecai whispered.

Mordecai slowly walked to under Margaret's bed and grabbed the bat. Only to be suddenly punched by one of the cardinals.

Margaret looked around to find Mordecai until Vanessa pops up and kicks her.

Margaret falls to the floor "oww my leg you bitch!"

"Oh I'm sorry did I break your ratchet leg!" Vanessa began to laugh as she stepped on her leg.

Mordecai opened his eyes; slowly grabbed his the bat only to hit both cardinals running to Margaret.

"Margaret where are you!" He screamed until Vanessa hit him with a frying pan.

Margaret crawled to the bathroom and locked the door.

Vanessa ran to the door "get the fuck out Margaret!"

Margaret looked around until she thought of a plan.

She hid behind the door until Vanessa finally broke threw the door.

Vanessa slowly walked slowly until Margaret pushed her to the glass door and smashed her head against it passing out.

Margaret crawled out and went to Mordecai who started to wake up.

"Ugh where's Vanessa?" He said.

"Don't worry we got to go now Mordecai!" She said as he dragged her to the car and drove away.

"Where are we gonna go?" Margaret said.

Mordecai thought for a second "well my dad left me his old cabin up in silverwood.."

Margaret had no choice and she thought she would be safe with Mordecai by her side.

"Okay..lets go!" She said.

**Hey guys so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and be sure to review please and I'll update another chapter for love hurts tomorrow so get ready for a black night of death.**

**I'll update soon!**

**-may the odds be ever in your favor goodbye!**


End file.
